Krabby Patrick
Krabby Patrick is the first episode of Patrick Starfish Plot Patrick gets more popular when a new sandwich comes out at the Krusty Krab named after him Synopsis The episode starts off with Patrick deciding what to order, but he does not know what to get so he says he will decide over night and come back tomorrow. The scene then cuts to Spongebob in the kitchen flipping patties when he looks over at his watch. 6:00! He starts screaming in sadness because he does not want to go but he has to. While he is walking home he overhears Patrick say this; “YAYYY, My daily 6:08 Krabby Patty, I’ll call you Patrick junior”. That’s when Spongebob gets an idea! What if Patrick had his very own sandwich? He went over to his house and got a peice of paper and a pencil and starting jotting down ideas for the new sandwich. pickles? No! Ketchup? No! Buns? Umm hard pass. After that he went up to bed and had a dream about the new sanwhich... “ITS BEUTIFUL” That’s when spongebob suddenly jumped out of the bed and sprinted down the steps with a new idea in mind. A new sandwich called “The Patrick” A patty with 2 buns on either end covered with mayo and tarter sauce and a dab of mustard. Customers are gonna LOVE IT. So Spongebob frantically ran in to the Krusty Krab and crashed down the door to Mr. Krabs’ office. Spongebob asked Mr K about the new idea and Mr. Krabs said it was a good idea... But It was gonna cost him. 50 CENTS OUTTA YOUR PAYCHECK. Spongebob attempts to make the first one after Fred asks for it. Spongebob is making a lot of noise in the kitchen causing Squidward to get up from his seat and tell spongebob to keep it down. Spongebob accidentally lets go of the spatula and flings it at Squidward who then goes back to his station. Spongebob starts bringing the new patty over to Fred but sees Patrick come in and Spongebob drops the plate on Fred’s leg. Spongebob quickly runs to the kitchen and starts making the patty as he knows Patrick will order it and, we’ll, he did. Patrick loved It and said he’ll come back in 43 minutes for another one. After coming back he went to bed at his rock and the next morning he wakes up and goes outside to head to the Krusty Krab but a bunch of fans who loved his new patty were blocking the way the scene then cuts to spongebob saying goodbye to Gary and walking out of his house. He sees the large crowd of people and tries to help Patrick. They both squeeze through the crowd and make a run for the Krusty Krab. Plankton sees this with his microscope and suspects that something is up. He tells Karen he’s leaving and Karen doesn’t care. The scene cuts back to Spongebob and Patrick in the Krusty Krab blocking the doors. Bur the the doors give out and The crowd starts filling in and with in that crowd is Plankton who is constantly being stepped on and kicked. Finally he makes it to the door of the office and slips through. He notices Mr. Krabs is out there and no ones stopping him. He starts walking towards it but then Spongebob and Patrick burst through the door with a bunch of fans following. They begin scrambling around the room with every few seconds someone stepping on him. They all storm out and the episode ends with Plankton saying “Ouch”. Trivia * This marks the first time Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Gary, and the Bikini Bottomites are shown Characters Spongebob Patrick Squidward Mr. Krabs Plankton Karen Gary Bikini BottomitesCategory:Patrick Starfish Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Patrick Star